A New Arrival
by ShadowMoon08
Summary: I really suck at summaries....But this is a story about when the KH2 gang meets Kagami, a 15yearold sophmore at Destiny High. Will Kagami, Kairi and Namine be able to find true love? T for language and some content. R&R Please!
1. Destiny High

**A New Arrival**

**Chapter One: Destiny High**

**I'm really nervous, this is my first time writing a fan fiction. Please read and review! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but Kagami and other characters who are not in the games are all my creation. And in this story, Raijin is a girl, so I guess she's my creation too. And one other thing, all the characters look like they do in KH2. Thanks to the writer of "Highschool Life and Love" (a KH fanfic), I've gotten some of my ideas from here! **

* * *

Kagami walked up the stairs to her new school, Destiny High. She took a deep breath. She looked like she had it all going on. With her long black hair that fell two her waist, her sparkling green eyes, her jeans and cute top, she was the attention of most guys. She walked in and walked to the office. A women there with the nameplate Sally on the desk was sitting there typing on the laptop.

"Um… My name's Kagami, I'm a new sophomore here?" she said, in her most polite voice she could muster. Sally looked up.

"Oh hello, just a minute, we have a girl here who is willing to be your guide," she said, motioning into the back room. A really pretty blonde girl stepped out. She had a white dress with white sandals on and was holding a sketchbook in her hands. She smiled.

"My name is Namine, I'm a sophomore here too," she said.

"Let's go to homeroom," Namine said, leading Kagami out of the office.

"Um… okay…" Kagami said.

"So you're Kagami, right? And you're from Twilight High?" she asked. Kagami nodded.

"Well, it's great to meet you," she said, arriving to a group of kids who were standing at the edge of the room. They all saw Namine and Kagami and motioned for the two to join them.

"Okay, this is Sora," Namine said, pointing to a boy with spiky brown hair. He waved.

"Nice to meet you! You come from Twilight Town, right? I've been there a couple times before," he explained.

"Be quiet, Sora," another girl said, who had a really cute pink outfit on and sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm Kairi," she said.

"Sorry about Sora, he can be a bit of a airhead sometimes, and talks to much," another girl said.

"Name's Olette, by the way," Olette said. She had two braids and a yellow outfit. Sora fake punched her on the shoulder.

"Leave the lady alone!" a guy cried, blushing furiously. Another boy was standing and was sort of staring at Kagami but red. Kagami blushed also. He was really hot and cute at the same time.

In the next five minutes, Kagami was introduced to Hayner, the guy who was dragging Sora away from Olette, Riku, who was the boy blushing at her, and Roxas, who had just ran in three minutes before the bell rang.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Kagami, from Twilight High. Just transferred her this summer," she said, ignoring all the people in the room hugging each other and talking about the new flip flops they got over the summer.

"On the first day of school, it can be a little hectic, people are like screaming. We," Roxas said, gesturing to the group

", see each other all summer," Namine finished for him and gave him a little hug.

"I don't mean to intrude or anything, but are you two going out?" Kagami asked, pointing to Roxas and Namine. They blushed furiously.

"Um.. no.. I mean… yes.. no, wait!" they stuttered. Kagami laughed.

"What's our first class?" she asked. Riku looked at their scheduales, which were all layed out on the table.

"Check this guys, we all have the same scheduale," he said, smiling.

"So cool!" Sora and Hayner high-fived each other. And arm-in-arm they all walked off to first period class.

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what you think!** **And you guys can message me on ways to end this. **

**Kairi: You can end it with me and Sora getting married!**

**Kagami: No, you stupid, she's going to end it at the end of the school year, right?**

**Me: I ... um.. well...**

**Olette: Ah, shut up**


	2. A Fateful Encounter

**A Fateful Encounter**

**Okay I have finals and ERBs coming up, so don't kill me if I don't get an update up in a while. Plus, my boyfriend is coming over tomorrow maybe and I won't get a chance to update. I will make him read it because we are both huge KH fans.**

* * *

By fifth period, Kagami was fried.

"What do we have now?" she asked Kairi at their lockers.

"Lunch!" she cried, happily stuffing her books in her lockers.

"You ready?" Namine asked Kairi, waiting for her.

"For what?" Kagami stuttered. The two girls dragged her over to a table in the lunchroom.

"These, are the schools most popular seniors – Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, Axel and Larxene," Kairi said, pointing each one of them out.

"Hi…" Kagami said shyly. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"You better be careful, with looks like yours, you're going to be for a wild ride," he said, and Larxene slapped him. As Kairi and Namine dragged her away from that table, Kagami heard Axel and Larxene arguing.

"It's so sad, the two of them are so cute together, they just don't know how to gete along," Namine said sadly. Kagami nodded in agreement.

"These…" Kairi gestured to the girls in front of her

," Are the prettiest and most popular juniors," she said, gesturing to the girls in fron to of her – Alice, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine and Cinderella. The girls smiled and waved.

"You three might replace us next year," Belle said kindly. Kagami, Kairi and Namine blushed and said good bye.

"Uh-oh," Namine said and pointed.

"Uh-oh," Kairi echoed and dragged Kagami into line.

"What? Is something wrong? Is my hair messed?" she asked, putting her hands on her head.

"No it's not that, look away, oh dear, he already saw us," Kairi and Namine chorused. Kagami looked at a silver haired man who was walking towards the three of us.

"Xemnas, senior, always looking for pretty girls to make out with," Namine said, standing in front of Kairi, who looked completely petrified.

"Hello, Namine and you must be the new girl, Kagami right?" he asked, taking a step towards Kagami. Kagami backed up one, realizing he didn't acknowledge Kairi.

'_Maybe he didn't see her,'_ she thought

"Would you be interested in going on a date with me next week sometime?" he asked. Kagami considered this. She was new and it would be nice for her to get in good with some seniors. But on the other hand, she remembered what Namine said and she remembered Riku. She shook her head.

"No thanks, sorry," she said softly. Xemnas glared at her and walked away. Olette, Hayner, Roxas, Sora and Riku came racing up to them and got behind them in line. Kairi smiled again.

"Hey guys, you would never believe what just happened," Kairi said, putting on a ghost voice. Sora looked freaked out.

"We just had a run-in with Xemnas," Namine explained and cast a glance over at Olette, who was looking at Kairi.

'_Womder what's up?' _Kagami thought. Riku got angry.

"Is Kagami okay?" he asked, as Sora, Roxas and Hayner all glanced at him.

"You guys too?" he added, looking positively flustered. The three guys gave him a weird look.

"Let's get some lunch," Kagami said, grabbing a sandwich and some chips from the lunch table.

"Where do you guys usually sit?" she asked. Kairi gestured for her to follow them. They walked to a grassy area with a tree shading the area and sat down.

"Wow, it's nice out here," Kagami commented. Olette nodded.

"It's really nice in the spring, when you can see all the flowers, " Olette sighed.

"And so romantic," she added. The rest of them laughed.

"Hey you guys!" Roxas cried running over to them. Hayner was dragging Riku and Sora by their shirt collars.

"They..." Hayner said, gesturing to the two guys," don't want to come over here," he finished. Riku and Sora were furiously red.

**Flashback:**

**Sora had dragged Riku away from them all. "You like Kagami!" he cried, dancing around Riku. Riku crossed his arms. "I know you like Kairi, so are you really in any position to be threating me?" he asked. Sora lowered his head and mumbled something and walked away. Riku grinned. "I do like her," he admitted to himself.**

**End of Flashback:**

"So, how do you like our school so far?" Riku asked her.

"I love it!" she exclaimed, smiling. Riku smiled back at her and Sora and Kairi exchanged looks.

"Hey, how about we all check out this hot new dance club after school? It's supposed to have great dancing and great food?" Namine asked.

"Sounds great!" They all chorused.

"Mom probably wouldn't mind," Kagami added.

"Great!" Namine said, taking her tray.

"Who's day is it to do trays?" Kairi asked.

"Sora!" Hayner and Roxas shouted and pointed at him. Sora groaned and picked up everyone's chair and raced back into the building with theotherguys chasing afterhim.The four girls giggled. They stared up into the sky for what seemed like hours until the bell rang.

"Come on!" Olette cried and grabbed Kairi's hand, who in turn grabbed Kagami's hand andwho grabbed Namine's hand and they raced back to the school together.

* * *

**This is pretty fun, writing this!**

**Kagami: I know, you love me don't you?**

**Kairi: Nu-uh! She likes me the best!**

**Namine: stands in front of them both ME!**

**Me: speechless**


	3. Dancing in your arms tonight

**Dancing in your arms tonight**

After school, the gang met up on the steps to the school to go to the dance club.

"Who's going to drive us?" Kagami asked. Olette pointed to a big silver minivan riding up. Kagami peered in the window and was shocked to find Riku in the drivers seat.

"You have your license?" she asked, impressed as she slid in shotgun.

"Yeah, he turned sixteen this summer," Namine said, giggling as her and Roxas sat next to each other in the back. Kagami turned around to see Roxas, cherry red. Olette was practically slammed up next to Hayner who in turn put his arm around her. She smiled like she won the lotto. Sora and Kairi were sitting next to each other, but looking in the opposite direction.

"That's weird… I thought Kairi and Sora were major crushing," she whispered to Riku. Riku smiled, thinking of the conversation him and Sora had earlier.

"They do, their just too scared to admit it," he whispered back, pulling up at the dance club. He helped Kagami out of the car and they walked in the dance club. A slow song was starting as they got on the dance floor.

"Um…. Do you want to dance?" Riku asked her, holding his arms out. Kagami gratefully stepped close to him and layed her head on his chest. He was strong and wrapped his arms around her. Kagami glimpsed around the room. Olette was hanging onto Hayner. Namine and Roxas were two inches apart and Kairi and Sora were dancing awkwardly next to Riku and Kagami. Finally Sora put his arms around Kairi and held her close.

"Um…. Kagami?" Riku asked.

"Yeah?" she said, keeping her head, wanting to stay like that with him forever.

"I was wondering… if you want to go on a date with me sometime next week," he asked slowly. Kagami looked up and smiled.

"Of course. How about Wendsday?" she asked.

"That sounds great," he asked smiling down at her. The song ended and the girls went over to a table across from the boys and sat down, gushing about their dances. Namine was smiling.

"How was your dance with Riku? He was totally checking you out all day," Olette asked, nudging her in the arm.

"He asked me out on a date," she said, ordering some Mountain Dew, and acting like it was no big deal. Kairi, Namine, and Olette gaped at her.

"Holy shit!" Namine cried loudly.

"Girl, girls have been trying to get their hands on Riku for ages! You come here for one day and he's wrapped around your finger like a ring!" Kairi said excitedly, reaching over the table and hugging her new friend.

Meanwhile, the guys were all talking about their dances.

"I swear, that girl is so hot," Hayner was saying about Olette. Sora stared at him.

"Well I danced with Kairi, and she is so much cuter then Olette. Wait that sounded bad, not that Olette isn't cute, but Kairi is so cute," Sora said, stuttering a bit. They all laughed, even Sora.

"Well, how was it with Kagami?" Roxas asked Riku.

"Yeah, she's wrapped around your finger so much, I bet you could go second base with her," Hayner joked. Riku didn't find it funny.

"Why would I do that to her? That would make me almost as bad as Xemnas!" he said through gritted teeth. Hayner scooted closer to Sora.

"Sora… Riku's scaring me…" he whined.

"Don't take everything so seriously," Riku said, giving Hayner a punch. They all laughed.

By 7, the group had danced the night away with a billion fast songs and about a dozen and a half slow songs. They all were hot and sweaty and piled in the van. First stop, was Kagami's house.

"Bye!" she cried as she hopped out of the van.

"Bye!" they cried and drove away. Kagami smiled and opened the door with her key and dropped her backpack in her room. Her mom was sitting at the kitchen counter studying.

"Hey mom," she said, giving her mom a hug.

"Hey sweetie, how was your first day of school?" her mom asked, giving Kagami a kiss on the top of her head. Kagami proceeded to tell her all about her new friends and Riku.

"… He asked me out on a date this next Wendsday, we're probably going to go to dinner or a movie or something like that," she finished. Her mom smiled.

"I'm going away next weekend, I have a business trip. You can invite your three new girlfriends over," she said, smiling.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you. Your first day of school and you've already made a bunch of friends and gotten a date. But remember what happened with Seifer…" she proceeded to say, but Kagami but her finger to her mother's lips.

"I have homework and then I'm going to shower and go to bed," she said, going to her room and shutting the door. In a half an hour, Kagami was in the shower, done with her homework. She let the water run over her sweaty body and proceeded to wash her hair. The shampoo went through her beautiful black hair. A knock was heard from the shower.

"Hello?" she called. It was her mom.

"You're boyfriend is on the phone," she said. Kagami, who was in luck, had finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey," Riku's voice said over the line.

"Something you needed?" she asked, combing out her hair and tying it up into a ponytail to sleep.

"I… just wanted to wish you a good night sleep, and I had a great time tonight," he said.

"Um.. I did too," she said happily.

"Bye," he said and hung up. Kagami walked back to her mother and handed her the phone. She walked in her room again and layed down and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. The Big Date

**The Big Date**

Next Wednesday night, the four girls were in Kagami's room getting her ready for the big date.

"I can't believe you got a date with Riku. You guys are going to be the star couple of the school," Olette was squealing. Kairi was digging through Kagami's closet while Namine was straightening her hair. Olette opened a drawer and pulled out a blue barrette and had Namine clip it in her hair.

"Okay I found the perfect outfit," Kairi said, pulling out a sky blue top, a white skirt with a silver sequin belt and white strappy sandals. Kagami quickly changed into it and thanked her friends for helping her get ready for her date.

The doorbell sounded and they all screamed.

"I am so nervous," Kagami said. Kairi hit her on the head.

"Don't be, you'll be great," she said. Namine smiled and pushed her towards her room.

"We're all going back to Olette's house for that report that we all haven't finished – That you have. So you can call us on each of our cellphones or Olette's house number if you need something, okay?" Namine said, walking downstairs with her.

Riku was standing at the door with a red rose in his hands.

"F-for you," he stuttered. Kagami smiled.

"What movie do you want to see?" she asked, waving by to her mom and her friends.

"Um… I really don't care, what do you want to see?" he asked. Kagami sized Riku up and down. He was wearing blue cargo pants, a black sleevless top and a white overshirt. The shirts showed off his hot muscles. He also wore white armbands.

"You look really beautiful tonight," he commented as they drove to the movie theater.

"Thanks, you look really handsome tonight," she said, smiling. Riku blushed.

"Here is the movie theatre," he said, passing it and driving up to a restaurant a couple blocks away.

"Wow, Riku, this is really fancy, are you sure you don't want me to pay?" Kagami asked him, stepping out of the car.

"I'm sure," he said, taking her hand and leading her into the restaurant. They were given a table in a secluded area of the restaurant, because Riku had requested it.

The two of them had such a great time, laughing and talking together. Riku found out a lot about when Kagami was living in Twilight Town. She told him about her best friend Rai, the clock tower, the sea salt ice cream, everything. Riku told her everything about her new friends and life on the Destiny Islands.

The two of them finished up dinner and Kagami looked at her watch.

"Oh no, it's already 10," she said. Riku looked a little upset.

"It's okay we'll come see a movie another time," she said. They drove home in silence. Kagami was confused when Riku drove past her house and parked at a house that wasn't hers  
"I think it would be more romantic to walk you home," he said, tossing her his jacket from the front seat of the car. Kgami blushed shyly.

"Thanks," she said, putting the jacket on. It had Riku's wonderful smell in it. She moved closer to Riku. Riku, noticing this, picked her up in his arms.

"Riku! I'm heavy!" she said, surprised and flattered at the same time

"Please, you're like air," he said tapping her nose. They arrived at Kagami's house and before ringing the doorbell, he kissed her. It was a good minute, slight open mouthed, wonderful kiss.

'_He's the greatest guy ever, I don't want to be with anyone but him,' _she thought

'_She's the greatest girl ever, I don't want to be with anyone but her,' _he thought. The two of them broke apart.

"Bye," Riku said, as he walked away. Kagami ran to her room, her heart still racing, signed on AOL.

"Hey it's Kairi and Namine," she said talking to herself.

**PrINceSSxXxOFxXxHeART: _well how was ur hot date w/ Riku, Kag?_**

**ShaDoWxXxMoOn: _Kag? is that my new name?_**

**TaLenTedxXxArTiST: _im name, shes kai and so ur kag_**

**PrINceSSxXxOFxXxHeART: _dont ignore me! Answer me!_**

**ShaDoWxXxMoOn: _well we went to a really expensive restaurant and spent so much time talking we never got 2 see the movie and we made out on my front step_**

**TaLenTEDxXxRoMaNcER has entered the chatroom**

**TaLenTEDxXxRoMaNcER: _ooooh i wish i could make out with a guy on my front step, so not fair_**

**ShaDoWxXxMoOn: _oh shut up. R u sure ur going 2 b gone this weekend? We could have the best time together?_**

**TaLenTEDxXxRoMaNcER: _sorry i cant. We'll have 2 do that another time_**

**PrINceSSxXxOFxXxHeART: _guys its 10:30 and we all have 2 b school tomorrow, 7:45 sharp_**

**TaLenTedxXxArTiST: _kai, school doesn't start till 8:15_**

**PrINceSSxXxOFxXxHeART: _we have a half hour 2 socialize, bye_**

**PrINceSSxXxOFxXxHeART has left the chatroom**

**TaLenTedxXxArTiST: _gonna hit the sack guys, cya later_**

**TaLenTedxXxArTiST has left the chatroom**

**TaLenTEDxXxRoMaNcER: _u have to tell me every little detail tomorrow, cya_**

**ShaDoWxXxMoOn: _lol okay_**

**TaLenTEDxXxRoMaNcER has left the chatroom**

**ShaDoWxXxMoOn has left the chatroom**

Kagami closed her laptop and hit the sack.


	5. Inside of Broken Hearts

**The inside of a broken heart**

**This chapter gets really deep, maybe the deepest of all of them. I'm currently working on Chapter 6. It's going to be the halloween dance and the costume shopping. ... If you read down you'll understand what I'm talking about. **

* * *

"Now remember, no strangers in the house, don't leave the stove on and make sure all the doors are locked," Kagami's mother lectured. Kagami rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I've stayed home alone before, it should be fine. Plus Kai and Nam are here," she said. Her mom raised an eyebrow at the two new names

"Kairi and Namine," Kagami explained. She gave her mother a kiss

"Bye!" Kagami, Kairi and Namine waved and Kagami watched as her mom drove off.

"Did you really knee Xemnas?" Kairi asked after a moment of silence. Kagami nodded and sat them down at the table to tell them the whole story

**What happened:**

**Kagami was in the locker room, putting her books away. She smiled as a strong hand landed on her shoulder.**

**"Hey Riku, I was think-," she paused and turned around. Xemnas was there smirking at her.**

**"What do you want?" she asked coldly, throwing his hand off her shoulder. Xemnas stuck his arms on both sides of her and reached in to kiss her. Kagami moved her head in time so that he kissed the lockers. His hands moved down on her stomach.**

**"Get off!" she said, squirming around. But before his hands got any further then her waist, she did the first thing that came to mind – kneed him in the most vulnerable spot. He immediately let go and sank to the ground, his face contorted in pain.**

**"The next time I tell you to get off me, you better listen asshole," she said, walking away.**

**"You BITCH!" he screamed after her.**

**End**

Kairi started to laugh hysterically.  
"Holy shit that's the funniest thing I've heard forever!" she said tears spilling out of her eyes. Namine helped her control.

"Hey Kai?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah?" Kairi asked, wiping her eyes.

"Why do you always get so freaked out around Xemnas?" she asked. Namine cast a quick look at Kairi. Kairi's originally happy face turned sad.

"We'd better go to your room for this one," she said, leading everyone to Kagami's room. She sat them down on the floor. Kairi took a deep breath.

"I first came to the school when I was in sixth grade. I met Xemnas and thought he was really nice and hot, but I knew I was too young to start dating. When I entered eighth grade, though, Xemnas had gotten his license and asked me out on a date. Of course, I was really happy that there could be someone in the school who liked me and wanted to take me places. During our third date, he took me to a movie and he always kept trying to get in my shirt or pants or something," she explained. Tears rolled down the girls cheeks.

"I was sick and tired of it and I wanted him to drive me home and he apologized and agreed. But we didn't go to my house. We went to his. I was wrestling but since he was stronger then I was it was a losing battle. He locked the door to his room so there was no way I could get out. Actually he jammed it. Then he ripped off my shirt and forced himself on me. It hurt so much I actually passed out. I found myself on the side of the road (with all my clothes on, thank god) and abandoned. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. So I walked to Namine's house. She lent me a pregnancy test because at the time her mom was pregnant with Namine's little brother. It turned out negative, but since then I've been scared to get close to a guy, even Sora," she explained, tears dripping on her shirt. Kagami sat there stunned and then gave Kairi a hug, Namine following just behind.

"Then I guess there's something you guys should know, too," Kagami said.

"When I lived in Twilight Town, there was a boy named Seifer there. He was exactly my age and we had the exact same birthday. We grew up together so it was inevitable that we would fall in love. But then he started to hit me. He gave me bruises on my arms and legs. No one knew but me and him. Every time he would apologize and say he wasn't in his right mind. I would have to use makeup to cover the bruises. One day though he hit me so hard I wanted my life to end. So I took a knife, and I cut myself," Kagami said, crying just as much as Kairi. She rolled up her sleeves to show a long scar on her wrist.

"I used to do it often. I felt like if I was hurting the thing on the outside, it would kill me in the inside. It didn't work. My mom eventually found out that I was cutting myself and I was sent to counseling. I still do go, every Tuesday. That's why I'm scared to go any further with Riku," she said. They all sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Well that's our greatest secrets revealed," Kairi said weakly, trying to make a joke. They all laughed nervously.

"Hey Nam, truth or dare?" Kagami asked. Namine smiled.

"Dare," she said. Kairi and Kagami exchanged glances.

"I dare you to make out with Kag's pillow," Kairi said. Namine had a pained look on her face but did as she was dared. It was actually funny, the three of them were rolling on the floor laughing.

"So gross, yet so entertaining," Kairi said as Namine sat back down.

"Kairi, truth or dare?" Namine asked.

All night, till about midnight they played truth or dare or just sat and talked.

"Let's go to bed," Kairi suggested as she changed into her pink pajama pants and her white camisole.

"Yeah," Kagami said, flicking open her Ipod after she changed.

"I thought we were going to bed," Namine said, slipping on her white night dress.

"We are, I just listen to my Ipod to go to sleep," she said.

"Night," Kairi said as she flicked off the light and fell into bed. The three of them laid there, squished up in Kagami's bed until they all fell asleep.

(line break)

In the morning, Kairi and Namine woke up to Kagami singing to songs from High School Musical©.

"WOW! Kag, you have an amazing voice!" she cried. Kagami blushed.

"Not really…" she said.

"We have the Halloween Dance in October. This year, we get to actually have it on Halloween. They're always looking for people to sing for the best costume dance," Namine said. Kagami looked at her.

"Best costume dance?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, the guy and the girl who has the best costume always get to dance together," Kairi squealed.

"And then in December, there's homecoming. Then there's homecoming queen and king. There are always four nominees for homecoming queen and four for homecoming king. First the have a dance between homecoming king and queen, then they have a dance between all the nominees, and then there's a slow dance for everyone," Namine said. Kagami smiled.

"That's so awesome. How about we all shop for our costumes together?" Kagami said. They all nodded and went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. The hours passed, and Kagami's mother came home. Kairi and Namine said bye and the usually see you tomorrow. Kagami barely ate dinner and she flopped herself onto bed.

"That would be sooo cool, if I got best costume," she said.

"The classic prince and princess always looks good," she said, pulling up some costumes on the internet.

"OMIGOD!" Kagami cried, looking at this one costume in the store in the mall nearby. The prince costume was absolutely stunning and the princess's costume was gorgeous. Kagami dived for the phone and called the store, seeing if they had her's and Riku's sizes. She was in luck. Kagami asked them to hold it for her and she would come at the beginning of October to pick it up. Kagami quickly made a calendar to start counting the days until she picked it up.

_'25 more days' _Kagami thought excitedly as she shut down her laptop. She quickly took a shower and fell asleep

* * *

**BTW, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! You win a happy leprechaun for being the first reviewer. (I'd say your username but your an anonymous review so...)**


	6. Shopping

**The Night of Frights**

September finished, and it was finally the beginning of October. The four girls rushed out in the cool autumn air and picked up their bikes. It was a special day for them. They were all going to pick out costumes for themselves and their dates. There only was one rule : It had to be themed. Sora agreed to go with Kairi, Hayner agreed to go with Olette, Roxas agreed to go with Namine and of course, Riku agreed to go with Kagami. The boys had promised to meet the girls there in forty-five minutes, after a quick basketball game. The girls snuck over to the court to watch them play.

"Omigod, girl you are so lucky. Look at Riku's muscles!" Olette whispered. Kagami looked and she was right. Riku had hot arms and even hotter legs. Kagami shook her head.

"Yeah," she said softly but she could feel the warmth crawling up her neck and cheeks.

"Hello! You guys! It's already 3:30," Kairi said pointing to her watch. The girls all blushed, realizing they spent 15 minutes watching the guys play.

"Let's go," Namine said, hopping on her white bike and speeding off, with her friends on her tail.

Within fifteen minutes, the girls were safely browsing in the shop. Or, to be exact, gushing over her and Riku's outfit.

"That's sooo pretty Kag!" Olette was saying and sighed.

"I know how to do your hair for this, would you mind?" Namine asked Kagami.

"Not at all! You're a hair wizard," Kagami said. Namine blushed furiously and muttered she wanted to go look at the costumes. They all left. Suddenly, Kagami felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around. It was Riku.

"Hey baby, are these our costumes?" he asked, pointing at the two costumes in Kagami's arms. Kagami nodded and silently handed his to him, her heart still racing.

By 4:45, they all had their costumes and were heading over to the arcade to play a little DDR. Sora and Kairi were going as a fairy and and an elf. Kairi managed to convince Sora he'd look really cute. Hayner and Olette were going as a wizard and his wife. Those two had great costumes. And Namine and Roxas were going as a knight and maiden

"I should warn you guys, I am the ownage at DDR," Kagami said grinning as they stepped into the arcade.

"Okay let's set it up," Kairi said. Sora was pitted against Kairi, Riku against Kagami, Roxas against Namine, and Hayner against Olette. In 20 minutes, Kairi had beaten Sora, Kagami beat Riku, Roxas beat Namine, and Hayner beat Olette, in a close match.

"Alright! Round One is over now…" Kairi announced.

"It's Kairi up against Kagami, and Roxas up against Hayner!" Namine announced excitedly, even though she had lost.

"Let's get this party started!" Kagami said, as she wiped sweat from her head. After a tough competition, Kagami beat Kairi. They high-fived and watched as Roxas beat Hayner.

"This is it fellows, the two best DDR players in our sophomore class, pitted against each other in a head on head match of DDR!" Kairi announced to the crowd had gathered around them.

"Good luck Roxas!" Kagami called.

"Yeah you too…" Roxas said, but he was clearly focused on beating her.

**20 minutes later…**

"WOOT! GO KAGAMI!" Kairi, Namine and Olette shouted, running up to Kagami and giving her a big hug.

"No problem, that was easy," she said, grinning. Namine walked over to console Roxas, who was surrounded by Sora, Riku and Hayner.

"Wow, you were right, you are really good," Kairi remarked. Kagami smiled.

"I had DDR back in Twilight Town," she said sheepishly.

"Let's go get some ice cream!" Kagami shouted and everyone raced over to the ice cream stand.


	7. Author's Note

I am so sorry I have not been able to update lately. I have been so busy, with homework, housework, drama and I had to clean out my closet and go shopping this weekend. I hope you all understand. I should be getting chapter 6 to you guys within the next week or so. Please forgive me!

Shadow


	8. Night of Frights

**Night of Frights**

Schools out for da summer! OH YEAH! Actually school doesn't officially end until Wen. But check this. I've got my friends end of the year pool party on Sun. And then on Monday, my other friend is a having a sleepover with my three friends not including her and me. And then Tuesday, her mom is going to drive us all to go to the school to go to our end of the year field trip to Six Flags and we'll get back at six and then go home! AWESOME WEEK! WOOT!

* * *

****

"Riku's coming in fifteen minutes to pick you girls up! Are you ready?" Kagami's mom called.

"Be down in a minute!" Kagami called from her room. Kagami looked beautiful in her blue dress and white slippers. Namine had done her hair in a half ponytail and Kagami looked so cute. Plus the tiara did everything in. Kairi was wearing her pink mini dress and wings and her hair was flat-ironed straight. Namine was wearing a white long dress, unlike her short one and her hair was crimped. A white circlet with ribbons was on her head. Last, Olette was wearing a dark blue medieval dress with stars and moons on it. She also had a blue cone hat with dark blue fabric coming out of the top. A moon pin was pinned in the hat.

"Honey, Riku's here!" Kagami's mom called. The four girls rushed outside and were surprised to find the boys there, dressed in their costumes.

"Kairi… How did you manage to convince me into wearing this?" Sora said, looking at his outfit. It was green pants with a green shirt with leaves all over. He had a leaf circlet on his head too.

"Don't worry, Sora, you look cute!" Kairi exclaimed. putting her arms around him.

"I guess…" Sora said hesitantly. Kagami stared at Riku. He was wearing a classic prince outfit, with the cape and looked amazingly hot. She turned a deep red as she realized he was watching her and turned away.

"Let's go!" Hayner shouted, and they all piled in the car. In ten minutes they arrived in the school. The music was blaring and people were just starting to arrive. As most people started to come, their principal took a stand up on the stage.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming. I love all of your costumes! They are the best I've seen so far!" he exclaimed.

"He says that every single year," Sora said, and Kagami giggled lightly.

"Now, for the judging of the costumes. I would like all the girls to come up and stand on stage," he said as all the girls poured on stage. Kairi grasped Kagami's hand nervously. Teachers were looking at them and making notes on which costumes they liked best.

"Now for the boys please?" he asked as the boys slowly walked up on stage. The teachers did the same thing for them.

"Allright, the announcement for Halloween King and Queen will be announced in 15 minutes. Please enjoy yourself in the meantime. Thank you," he said, walking off the stage and the music resumed. Hayner, Riku, Sora, Roxas, Kagami, Kairi, Namine, and Olette hung by the snack table and chatted for a while, not wanting to dance until the announcement was made.

"Who won last year?" Kagami asked. They all looked at each other.

"Well, Seifer and his most recent target, Rinoa. They are actually dating now," Namine said slowly. Kagami paled a little.

"Yeah, made the wrong choice. I think she's gotten herself drunk a few times while dating him," Roxas said sadly. Kagami paled even more.

"Are you okay baby? You look pale," Riku asked Kagami looking anxiously at her with his blue eyes. Kagami smiled.

"I'm fine," she replied. He gave her another look but backed off.

"The Halloween Prince and Princess has finally been determined!" the principal announced. There was a mad rush to get the closest to the stage.

"Our Halloween Princess is…. Kagami!" he cried. Kagami couldn't believe her ears. She slowly walked up the stage. She heard loud applauding and Kairi, Namine and Olette cheering her name. She smiled weakly.

_'Omigod, what if Seifer wins it again. But there's a good 75 chance they won't give the same person prince two years in a row,' _she contemplated and stuck with that theory. Kagami looked up to see Riku smiling on the stage with her. Riku had won. There was no need to worry. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and danced for what felt like hours. "The Luckiest" was the song that was playing.he closed her eyes and thought to herself, _'I really am the luckiest,'_

* * *

After the dance, Riku dropped the girls off at Kagami's house and they spent the night happily talking about dancing with each of their crushes or boyfriends. Hayner and Olette had officially started going out and Kagami and Riku had been going out since the beginning of the year.

"I swear, it was like the sparks had were between us the whole time," Kagami said, while the girls listened on every word that came out of her mouth.

"You guys are so cute together!" Namine and Kairi squealed at the same time and the four girls burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard that Kagami's mom had to come in and see if anyone was choking.

"Get up you brainiacs before Kag's mom calls the paramedics," Olette said, wiping the tears from her eyes after laughing so hard. The laughter finally died out and they all fell exhausted on their sleeping bags.

"That had to have been the best Halloween Dance ever," Kairi said before all three of them fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Okay I know I end all my chapters with someone falling asleep. I was wondering if that bugs you guys. Review or Message me with the answer!

And please review! I love reviewers!

ShadowMoon08


	9. Before Homecoming SHOPPING!

Finally! I get the next chapter done! I'm so sorry for not getting it to you guys sooner! Summer has been so lame, and I can't get internet connection at my aunts house so I cant upload it...

* * *

Kagami rushed through the double doors of her school. She had a doctor appointment and she missed 1-4 period. She grinned as she realized she only had lunch, drama, Spanish, study hall, and free left. She made her way to the lunchroom, grabbed a soda can, and headed outside to their spot. People were congratulating her as she walked by.

"What's the deal? Did I win something? Or did I do something really really stupid?" she asked as she sat on the ground next to her friends. They all stared at her.

"You didn't hear already?" Kairi asked. Kagami shook her head.

"You were nominated for homecoming queen," Roxas commented as he scooted closer to Namine. Kagami felt like she could explode.

"Are you serious?" she screamed. Riku nodded, smiling.

"Along with Namine, Kairi and I," Olette said smiling.

"And you'd never believe this! Riku, Roxas, Sora, and Hayner were all nominated for homecoming King!" Namine squealed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Kagami yelled again.

"The homecoming dance is this weekend," Sora said excitedly, reaching for Kairi's hand. Kairi blushed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kagami yelled again.

"Kag, quiet down before the whole school hears," Riku said laughing and gave her a little peck on the cheek. Kagami grinned.

"That was just my plan to end up in your arms," she said. The girls gave little sighs. The guys waved their goodbyes as they ran off to the soccer field to play a little game of two on two. Olette sighed.

"Wow you guys are so cute together…" she commented. Kairi and Namine nodded in agreement. Namine grinned.

"Guess who's coming with me to homecoming," she said, smiling.

"ROXAS?" they all screamed. Namine motioned for them to be quiet.

"Shh…." she said and then nodded. They all hugged her.

"Amazing!" Kairi said, shaking her head.

"Do you guys think I should ask Sora/Hayner?" Kairi and Olette asked at the same time and burst out laughing. Kagami and Namine nodded vigorously.

"You should!" Kagami said. Kairi blushed and glanced nervously at the rest of them.

"But you guys know about…" Kairi said as Olette put a hand over Kairi's mouth.

"Yeah, we do," Olette said, cutting her off.

"But you've known Sora since Pre-K! Would he ever do that to you?" Namine asked. Kairi shook her head. Kagami punched her in the shoulder.

"Then go for it!" she cried. The bell sounded inside the school and the four of them walked inside.

* * *

"I need a homecoming dress…." Olette whined to her friends as they sat outside under their favorite tree after school.

"I do too," Namine, Kairi and Kagami chorused in unison.

"How about we go shopping today?" Kairi asked the rest of them. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Great, I was planning to go today anyway," Kagami said, standing up. The foursome made their way over to the bike rack, and unchained their bikes. They rushed to the mall and couldn't help smiling as they entered the big doors that led to their favorite place. Kagami walked over to a nearby map.

"Okay, dress store is here, we should pass the Jamba Juice©. Let's get some smoothies. My treat!" Kagami said to her friends as she dragged them over to the café. She paid for four medium smoothies and handed them to her friends.

"Aw thanks Kag, but you didn't have too..." Namine said, giving her friend a little hug.

"Well, I paid you back for getting me ready for the big date. So we're even now," she said, grinning mischievously. Namine fake-punched her in the shoulder.

"You're so bad."

"I try." The four entered the dress shop and their mouths dropped open. "These look really expensive," Kairi remarked as she looked at a prom dress admiringly.

"How much money did you girls bring with you?" Kagami asked, gathering them to the front of the store.

"130" Kairi said.

"150" Namine said.

"115" Olette said nervously.

"135" Kagami said. She calmly walked over to the woman at the counter.

"Yes how may I help you, miss?" she asked. Kagami smiled.

"Thanks, I was wondering how much a dress would cost for a girl my size. And their sizes too?" she asked, gesturing to herself and her friends. The woman walked out and took a quick look at them.

"Well, the price ranges should range from 95-200, depending on what quality of dress you wanted," she said. Kagami thanked her and went over to the junior department.

"Oh look at this one," she breathed. It was a long prom dress with small straps. The dress was light blue, flowed at the bottom, and had crystals on the upper part. It came with a light shawl made of chiffon fabric.

"Girl, you really go for the blue," Namine remarked, laughing. Kagami smiled and looked at the price tag, taking in a deep breath. The dress was 136, with tax. Kagami bit her lip. Kairi rushed over to her, holding the exact same dress in a light pink.

"Gorgeous huh? I just need six more dollars. You need 1, right?" she asked. Kagami nodded sadly. She closed her eyes and felt something being pressed into her hands. She looked up to see Riku's smiling face.

"Riku? What are you doing in the dress shop?" she asked, startled.

"I wanted to see your dress beforehand, to see whether it suits you," he said. Kagami grinned and put her hands on her hips.  
"So you're saying I don't look good in everything?" she asked, putting on a frown. Riku looked hurt.

"I didn't mean that!"

"I know you didn't" she gave him a peck on the check and looked in her hands.

"Oh my god. No way!" she said, flinging her arms around his neck. Riku swung her around.

"I thought you might like that," he said, shoving her towards the cashier.

"Go on, pay for it," he said. Kagami placed all her money on the counter and received the dress in a large plastic bag. The two walked outside the store, sitting on a bench, waiting for Olette, Kairi, and Namine to come out.

"So how did you know we were coming?" she asked curiously.

"Well…. Hayner has been kind of... stalking Olette...," he said, sweat dropping. Kagami laughed.

"Nice."

"And Sora with Kairi."

"No way."

"And Roxas and Namine."

"Cute, eh?"

"And I've been stalking you," he said, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I knew you would." She returned the kiss. Kairi, Namine, and Olette came out seconds later.

"If you're going to make out on a mall bench, give us some further warning," Kairi said with a mock look of disgust on her face. Kagami looked at all the girl's dresses.

"Kairi, Olette, how did you guys get the money to buy that," she said. Kagami got her answer a second later.

"Soraaaaaaaa, Can I please have some Mountain Dew?" Hayner asked, putting on a puppy dogface.

"No." Everyone said, and then started to laugh.

"Aww, Sora, Hayner, you guys are so nice," Kagami said standing up and going to ruffle their hair. Sora stepped back in time and Hayner got the full blast of that.

"Aw man," he said, trying to fix his "awesome" hair. Everyone laughed again.

"So what colors did you get?" Kagami asked, turning her attention back to the girls.

"I got the light pink one," she said.

"I got a light yellow… It looks a lot prettier then it sounds," Olette commented, grinning.

"I got a white one," she said.

"White for an angel…" Roxas murmured a bit too loudly. Everyone turned to look at him. Roxas snapped out of his daydream and looked at everyone.

"Sorry Namine…" Kagami checked her cellphone.

"Aw man, I've got to be home in a half hour, I'll catch you guys later," she said.

"Hey, I'll come with you," Riku said, standing up quickly. Everyone else looked at each other.

"I think we'll stay here," they chorused. Riku and Kagami shrugged.

"Catch you guys later!" they said waving goodbye to Kairi, Olette, Namine, Sora, Hayner, and Roxas.


	10. Homecoming

Sorry I haven't been posting lately, Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the chapter...

* * *

Kairi held up two necklaces.

"Which one? The silver pendant or the pink flower?" she asked. Namine went to look at them.

"I think the silver pendant would look better with the dress that you're wearing and the hairstyle that I wanted to do," she said, taking out a hair tie. She took Kairi's hair, took two strands from both sides, and tied it, leaving the rest to hang down. Kairi looked in the mirror, amazed.

"It's great!" she cried, flinging her arms around her friend. Namine blushed and smiled.

"No problem," she said turning to Olette and Kagami.

"What necklaces did you guys pick out?" Namine asked. Kagami held up a sapphire necklace.

"It was my great-grandmothers, who passed it down to my grandmother, etcetera. It's still my mom's but she lent it to me for the night," Kagami said, smiling. It was a sapphire on a silver chain, with silver danglings from the main chain.

"Beautiful!"

"Gorgeous!"

"Stunning!" Kagami grinned. She turned to Olette.

"Need some help?" she asked, turning to Olette's choices.

"Let's see…," she said to herself. She had two choices – a necklace like Kairi's and a yellow choker with dangles and emeralds dangling off the bottom of each chain.

"This one," Kagami said handing the choker to her. Olette smiled.

"That one is my favorite," she said smiling.

"Help?" she asked, holding it up. Kagami nodded and pushed her hair back and fastened it around your neck. Olette smiled and spun around.

"Dashing," Kairi said, clasping her hands together. They turned to look in Kairi's big mirror.

"It's amazing how we all can wear the same dress yet look so different," Kagami commented. Namine had done Kairi's hair in the ponytail thing and she wore the silver dangle necklace. Namine had left her own hair down and straight but she looked gorgeous. She decided to wear the identical necklace. Kagami wondered how many people, guests, were going to ask if Kairi and Namine were sisters. They had the exact same face, eyes, body, and looked almost exactly alike. Kagami grinned at the thought. Olette on the hand looked like a totally different person. Namine curled her hair a bit and she wore the beautiful choker Kagami had picked out for her. She then turned to look at herself. Blue dress, sapphire necklace and her raven-black hair was down and it was all straight and shiny. "Like a princess" as Kairi said. She shook her head.

"They guys should be here any minute now," Olette said. The girls hurried down the stairs and Kairi's mother and father gushed at how beautiful the girls look. The doorbell rang and the girls all screamed and then started to laugh. Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Hayner were all standing at the door, each with a red rose in their hands. The girls blushed madly.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Hikari," Sora said kindly. Kairi's father turned to look at him.

"Are you the young man who is taking our daughter to the dance?" he asked. Sora nodded, his spikes bobbing up and down.

"Be sure to take care of her and not let anything bad happen," he said. Sora nodded, obviously scared of Kairi's dad. Kairi groaned and pulled Sora away from her parents.

"Thanks dad, I'll be fine, we're going to get going now," she called as everyone hurried out the door, not wanting to be late. Kagami slipped into shotgun next to her date. Riku's was wearing a black tuxedo and looked amazingly hot. Kagami blushed and turned away. Riku was staring at Kagami.

"You… You… look a-amazing," he stuttered. Kagami squeezed his arm.

"You look great too," she remarked and stared out the window.

"How long does the dance go till?" Kairi asked from her seat next to Sora behind Kagami.

"11!" Olette yelled from the back. She giggled as Hayner tickled her neck. Riku drove a van so, since there were the two in front, two in middle, and three in back, there should only be seven in the car. Olette agreed to sit on Hayner's lap on the way there, and Namine sit on Roxas's lap on the way back. Hayner groaned.

"I feel like Santa," he said, smiling. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" Hayner yelled, and everyone burst into laughter all over again. They were even laughing as they walked into the school. People turned to stare at them but they could care less. Kairi about screamed as the next song came on.

"Come on you guys, I love the Crazy Frog song!" she said, pulling her friends on the dance floor and jumped up and down, Kagami, Namine, and Olette mimicking her, and not doing a very good job at it. The guys stayed behind and watched as the girls disappeared in the crowd. Roxas shook his head and punched Sora on the shoulder.

"Man, how did you get Kairi to like you?" he asked. Sora smiled and then frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked after a while

"Took long enough," Hayner said, laughing. Riku grinned but he was really just watching Kagami out of the corner of his eye.

_'Wow, I'm lucky she would even look twice at me…'_

"Stalking Kagami again?" Sora asked Riku, grinning.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"I'm just… looking at her," he finally said. Sora rolled his eyes but shrugged.

"Kagami is really pretty, ya know?" he said. Riku opened his mouth to say something but Sora spoke first.

"But Kairi's even prettier, she's like a goddess, I'm lucky she would even look twice at me," he admitted. Riku turned to stare at him.

"Yeah, well you're not the only one"

"Why? You've got the good grades, athletics, muscles, yada yada yada."

"Come on, you've got the good grades, athletics and you've got the personality too," Riku said, punching Sora in the arm. Sora's face brightened up.

"You mean it, man?"

"Sure do, Sora." The song changed to "Kiss by a Rose" by Seal and the girls came running back up to the boys. Kairi pulled Sora on the dance floor and he turned back to Riku and gave a thumbs-up. Namine and Roxas walked on and started to dance and Hayner dragged Olette there. Riku and Kagami were left on the side.

"Dance?" he asked her, holding his hands out. Kagami nodded and stepped close to him and Riku wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you get new cologne?" she asked, still staying her head on his shoulder. Riku grinned.

"Yeah, the new papou ones for guys, straight from the papou fruits on the islands," he said. Then he put on a shocked face.

"Why? Do you not like it?" he asked, sounding hurt. Kagami shook her head.

"No no! I love it! I was just wondering, 'cause you smelled different," she said. Riku grinned and ran his fingers through her hair.

"What are you doing with this jerk?" a familiar voice asked. Kagami looked up and about choked to see Seifer in a tuxedo. She cursed under her breath. Riku glared at him.

"Go pick on someone your own size," he said, standing his ground, and moving away from him.

"Can't find a girl, can you?" Kagami asked, a lot braver then she felt. Seifer narrowed his eyes and then looked at her.

"My dear, I was looking for you,"

"Don't call her that,"

"Why not? She's not **dating you**, eh?"

"Yes I am" Seifer looked shocked. He stared at them for a couple seconds and then left them alone. Kagami sighed. Riku wrapped his arms around her even tighter.

"I won't let him near you ever again," he promised. Kagami smiled.

"We have announcements for homecoming king and queen!" the principal said, getting up on stage. The song stopped playing and everyone looked around for the eight nominees.

"Would the homecoming king nominees line up over here and the homecoming queen nominees line up over here across them?" he asked. Kagami stood in front of Riku, her heart racing. Sora was across from Kairi, Roxas across from Namine, and Olette across from Hayner. Kairi squeezed her hand.

"Ow."

"Sorry. I'm just amazingly nervous."

"Will we all still be friends after this?" Olette asked naively. Everyone nodded. One boy and one girl ran up with the crown and the tiara. The boy walked up and down the line, finally stopping at Riku, and placing the homecoming king crown on his head. He grinned at Kagami and then was hugged by Hayner, Roxas, and Sora. The girls that were watching were in hysterics, because they didn't want the hottest guy in school dancing with some other girl but them. The girl walked up and down the line, taunting them by pretending to place the crown on their head, but jerking it back. She grinned mischievously. Kagami closed her eyes. She felt something being dropped on her head and placed a hand on her head. She about screamed as she felt the homecoming queen tiara on her head. Kagami grinned as she hugged each of her friends and stepped on the dance floor with Riku. The song, I don't want to miss a thing played as the two of them danced. Before they knew it, the song was over and the other nominees stepped out on the dance floor to dance.

"Perfect… I swear, those teachers are spying on us," Kairi whispered to Sora. He smiled.

"Yeah, you are," he murmured, not understanding what she said. Kairi blushed.

"Sora? Do you want to go on a date sometime?" she asked nervously. He smiled, his blue eyes glinting in the light.

"You mean it?" he asked. Kairi nodded. He nodded, his spikes bobbing up and down again. He hugged her even closer.

Meanwhile, over by Hayner and Olette.

"You want go on a date?" Hayner asked Olette. Olette smiled.

"Of course I do," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hayner grinned and spun her around

"I should have asked you this during the first dance… but, I was wondering…" Riku said nervously. Kagami looked up into his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked with a smile. Riku blushed.

"I was wondering… if you… um… would want to be my girlfriend?" he spat out finally. Kagami felt tears come to her eyes.

"Of course."

* * *

The girls were all sitting in Namine's room on the floor, talking about their night.

"I've got great news!" Kairi, Kagami, and Olette exclaimed at the same time. They giggled.

"Okay, Kairi you go first," Namine decided.

"I asked Sora on a date" The girls squealed and hugged Kairi. Kagami grinned.

"What did I tell you?" she said, crossing her arms. She then turned to Olette.

"What was your news?" she asked.

"Well Hayner asked me on a date," Olette said, grinning.

"Haha, I knew he would," Kairi said, giving her friend a hug.

"So we all have dates and its Christmas, I think we're doing pretty well this year," Namine said. Kagami paled.

"It's Christmas already? I haven't bought anything!" she wailed. Namine patted her on the back.

"It's alright, Christmas is at least two weeks away, we'll go shopping this weekend," she reassured her friend. Kagami nodded.

"I have to get my mom, my dad, Roxas, you guys, the guys…," she groaned. The girls cast looks at each other.

"Your dad?" Olette asked hesitantly.

"Oh right, my parents are divorced. Didn't I tell you guys that?" she asked, grimacing a bit. They thought for a second.

"Yeah. Sorry," Namine quickly said. Kairi quickly changed the subject.

"Kag, what was your news?" she asked. Kagami blushed.

"Riku asked me to be his girlfriend," she said, like it was no big deal.

Three mouths dropped open.

"Girl, did I tell you that girls have been trying to get their hands on him

for years?" Kairi asked. Kagami laughed.

"First day of school," she said. The talk turned back to the dance and

Namine's mother came in and told them to go to bed. The girls talked for a little while longer before falling asleep.


End file.
